A Cover
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: I had it all, I was engaged to a wonderful man, rich beyond belief, but that wasn't what I wanted, that's just a book cover. Inside the book, I want to be an author, I want the best life for myself, that didn't involve an arranged marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Who am I?

Who am I? I'm Bella Swan, barely 20 years old and I'm living in Forks, Washington trying to write my story. No, I haven't lived in Forks for my whole

life, I once lived in LA, California. I lived the life that any girl wanted, I was rich beyond belief and was engaged to a wonderful man; except, and I didn't want

to marry him.

When I was 19 years old, I left my home and promised that if nothing had happened by May of 2014 then I would return home and become Mrs. Bella

Black. I had 4 months left, it looked like I would be returning and marrying Jacob, but I refused to give up. I stared at my computer and then at my phone, a

message from him buzzed on the phone but I didn't dare pick it up. I couldn't let myself get caught up with anyone because if I failed and I married Jacob, I would

feel horrible knowing that I was in love with another.

But, I can't help it, he made me feel something, he gave me something to write about. I smiled as I looked at my completed work, and thought about

the title. I had to get this submitted before it was too late, but what could I title it? Then, it came to me, this story was about a girl (me) who learned things

about herself as she went on this journey. Smiling, I typed 'Things Unknown to Me.'

No way was I going to be a part of the Black family. I guess that I'm getting a little ahead of myself though, let's go back to the beginning, to my

home in California and the few days before I left. Are you ready to find out who I am?

**A/N: Please review!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 2

It all began December 30th, 2012 at 4 PM in the afternoon. I was sitting on my bed, reading my book and getting these little ideas for stories, then

my mom entered with this handsome man trailing behind her.

"Bella, may we come in?" now, why would you ask that question once you're already in a room?

"Sure," I said putting my book down and throwing the covers back so I could get up, my mother immediately scoffed when she saw I was still in my

pajamas. I was an heiress in a very important family, my mother didn't like the fact that I didn't act very ladylike, I burped when I ate and I burped very loudly.

"Jacob, would you please go downstairs and get that present that you brought Isabella?" Renee asked smiling her sickly sweet smile, it made me

want to puke. Jacob nodded then walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Well, now that he's gone, can you tell me who he is and what he is doing here?" I asked grabbing some clothes and going into my bathroom to

change. I shut the door, but knew that Renee would still be able to talk to me.

"You will learn that when I want you to know," Renee said through the door, I rolled my eyes as I pulled my jeans on. "For now, I want to know why

you were still in your pajamas at 4 in the afternoon."

"Oh, I don't know, I felt like being lazy for once. Is that a problem?"

"Isabella, you know that you are an heiress..."

"No way really mom? Could you please stop telling me that? I know what I am, I don't need you reminding me every time that I do something wrong.

Also, my name is Bella, I hate my long name!"

"Isabella is the name I gave you at birth, it's a powerful name and you will be powerful, I promise you that," Renee said as I walked out of the

bathroom, she put her arm around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Is it okay for me to come in?" Jacob asked popping his head in with a small box in hand; this did not look good.

"Yes, Jacob come here, I would like for you to meet my daughter, Isabella." Jacob came closer and I got a better look at him. He was tall, he towered

over Renee and I imagined he towered over my father as well, he had short dark black hair with a pair of brown eyes to go with it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isabella," Jacob kissed my hand and I sighed. "Is something the matter?"

"Mother, what is going on?" I asked taking my hand out of Jacob's and turning to Renee.

"Jacob is your fiancé, now be polite." Renee nodded at Jacob and he slipped a ring on my finger, the weight that came with it was incredible. The ring

wasn't all that fancy, which certainly surprised me, but it was beautiful.

"This ring is an 18k and the ring itself is yellow gold. I was sent a picture of you and tried to find the perfect ring for you." Jacob said patting my hand,

despite him telling me that, my next statement was directed to Renee.

"My what?! I'm pretty sure I haven't fallen in love with anyone, so I'm fairly certain that I'm not engaged; no offense Jacob." Renee gave a small

laugh and pushed me closer to Jacob, he put his arm around my waist and I pulled away.

"Honey, what does love have to do with anything?" Maybe it was all the reading that I did, but I believe in true love, I want nothing less than true

love. Renee and Charlie, my father, didn't love each other when they met, theirs was an arranged marriage like the one that my mother was trying to push me

into. Did they love each other now? It seems so, but I hardly see them together to try and figure it out. I didn't bother answering Renee because I knew that it

would do no good, it would be like running in a circle, and we would just keep coming back to her wondering what love had to do with anything.

"Never mind," I said looking at Jacob. "It's nice to meet you as well, Jacob."

"I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted with each other," Renee said leaving the room, the sickly smile had returned to her face. Jacob and I sat

down on the couch in my room and just stared at each other.

"You are absolutely beautiful," Jacob said taking my hand. "More beautiful than I had been told, the picture did not do you justice."

"Oh, thank you," I said looking down. "So..."

"You like to read?" Jacob pointed to my bookcase that was overflowing with books, a little less than half was about how to get a book published and

tips for beginning writers.

"Oh, yeah, I want to be a writer," I said and watched as he fingered the books.

"Cool. So what's your favorite book?" Jacob asked, I blinked a few times then thought about it. I had so many favorite books, and the thing with

books is that they were like children to me, I felt bad about choosing just one that I liked over the rest.

"I can't pick. I love them all," I smiled.

"Okay, so switching topics, it seems like you don't want this marriage. What's holding you back Isabella?

"Let's get some things clear, first off, it's Bella. Isabella is what my mother likes to call me, I hate the name. Second off, you already heard that I want

love! I don't want to be like my mother and father, they weren't in love when they got married."

"Okay, gotcha," Jacob said then smiled, "If I'm gonna call you Bella, then you have to call me Jake. Not Jacob, I'm more like you than you think."

"I doubt it," I said then looked at the door, "Thank God my mom isn't here or she would hate what I'm about to say."

"Which is?"

"Leave. Now. I want to be alone," I said and thankfully Jake left without questioning it. This was happening way too fast for me, I'm 18 years old and

I am no way ready to be a bride. I walked to my computer and turned it on, time to do some research and figure out where to go so that I could change my life.

**A/N: Please review!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 3

"You want to do what?" Charlie asked when I told him what I was going to do. Charlie was the cooler parent, considering how my mom was, so I

brought it up to him before even thinking about tell Renee.

"Look, Forks is an out of the way place, nothing bad happens there and I'll call every week letting you know that I'm okay. Please dad? Mom is

driving me crazy! She's pushing me to get married and I don't want to yet," I said sighing. "Please, can I have your permission to do this? I want to go to a

place where I can just be alone and write."

"Talk to your mother," Charlie said walking out of the kitchen, I groaned and went to find Renee. This was going to be terrible, Renee wasn't the type

of person that understood how tough things were sometimes, and Charlie was. I found Renee in the garden talking with a florist about wedding things.

"Oh, Isabella! I'm just discussing with Jane the type of flowers we would like out here," Renee said when she saw me, "Which color do you like

better, red or white?"

"I like the white," I admitted shyly and the weight of the ring hit me again, reminding me why I was out here in the first place. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Look into that will you Jane?"

"Yes ma'am," Jane said curtsying then walking away.

"What is it?" Renee put her arm around my shoulder and walked me into the house.

"Well, I've been thinking about this marriage a lot since last night, in fact it's the only thing that I can think about," I admitted. Okay, I was getting off

to a good start, "Mom, I just don't feel that I'm ready to get married yet."

"Pre-wedding jitters! How adorable! Don't worry, the wedding isn't until February 14th, you'll be over it by then," Renee said giving my shoulders a

squeeze.

"But that's only 45 days away. Mom, I don't think..." I couldn't fathom being married to someone I hardly knew in just 45 days, that was crazy!

"Don't worry Isabella, you'll make an amazing wife and mother, when the time comes of course. Just think, this will be you comforting your daughter

someday..." Renee just kept going on and on about different things that I would go through in the future, I finally blew up.

"Would you listen to me? I'm trying to tell you that I don't want to get married. Why can't you understand that?" I asked, Renee took her arm away

from my shoulder and straightened her outfit; that was her way of showing she was upset.

"Isabella, Jacob is a fine man, he will love you and take care of you all your days," Renee said, it sounded as if she had been rehearsing it for days.

"Yes, I know, but mom I'm only 18..."

"You'll be 19 in just two weeks," Renee said as if one year older would make a difference. "It's time you grow up Isabella."

"I want to leave. I will, I'm not playing around mother, I want some time to myself," I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh really? What do you plan to do with this time to yourself?"

"I want to write. Mother, I'll make you a deal," she didn't say anything so I assumed that she was interested, "Let me go and write my story, let me

try to get it published and if it's not published by May of 2014, then I'll come back and I'll marry Jacob. I promise, I won't whine about it, I'll marry him. Is it a

deal?"

"When would you leave?"

"Today."

"Where would you go?" I knew what she was up to, let me just say right now that I wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"No need for you to know right now, just know that I will call every week and let you know that I am okay. Now, is it a deal mother? Just give me a

year and 4 months to try and do this."

"You promise you won't whine if you fail?" Renee asked and I nodded.

"You have my word." That was it. The deal was struck, I was leaving LA and going on my own to start my own journey, no way am I becoming a

Black.

**A/N: Please review!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 4

When I was 8 years old, my mom died in a car accident. I was sent to an orphanage in Seattle, Washington where I was considered a weirdo and a

loner, from there I went to live with a foster family in Portland, Oregon. I lived with over 10 foster families in about a year, most considered me a problem child

and gave up on me within a week, the longest I was with any family was 2 months, that was with the Bennett's.

My name's Edward Cullen, I used to be Edward Masen but then this nice couple took a 10 year old boy with some problems into their home and

adopted him. Esme and Carlisle changed my life when they adopted me, they gave me hope for a better future, they gave me hope that everyone could be

saved, that everyone could be given a second chance; no matter how bad the beginning was.

I'm 20 years old now, I live in a little one bedroom apartment in Forks, Washington, it's only about 30 minutes away from the house where Esme and

Carlisle live, so if I ever need any help, I can just drive right over and ask for help. It's not like I ask for help very often, only if I don't get enough hours at work

and a bill needs to pay, but even then, that is very rare. I work at a little cafe here in Forks, it's within walking distance of my house so I hardly use my car.

I have been in love before, it's a tragic and terrible thing that can kill a person. Who was I in love with? A young woman named Tanya, we were high

school sweethearts and she accepted me for who I was and she accepted my past. Tanya was the only person who knew things about me that I never knew,

she helped me discover who I could be, and because of her I wanted to be a doctor; I still want to be a doctor. Tanya died when she was 17 years old, she

died in a horrific car accident that no one had seen coming. I had been in the passenger seat right next to her, somehow I survived and she didn't. I had just

gotten my license at the time, she had gotten hers months before mine and she had begged me to let her drive my car because it was icy, she was afraid since

I was a new driver that I wouldn't know how to drive on the icy roads. Long story short, a deer ran out in front of us, Tanya slammed the brakes and went

flying out the window, and the doctors said that she was dead on arrival, they said she died instantly.

Not a day went by that I didn't think of Tanya, and I vowed that I would never be in love again, as I have stated it is a terrible thing. Esme and my

sister, Alice, always set me up on blind dates hoping that I would find some girl that I connected with and would help me get over this grieving period; no one

had made me feel alive and real like Tanya. That's where my story begins, I'm getting ready for a blind date with this young woman named Sarah. We'll see

how this goes.

I arrived at the address that Alice had given me promptly at 6:30, I was dressed in a black suit and a silver tie because I had made reservations to a

very exclusive restaurant in Seattle. When Sarah opened the door and saw me, she smiled and began to giggle.

"Wow, you're even more handsome than your sister led me to believe," she said and I did a little bow. I was a gentlemen and knew how to treat

women.

"I'm Edward, you must be Sarah," I said taking her hand and leading her to my car. "You look very beautiful if I may say so."

"You may," she giggled again; this one was not a winner. But she did look beautiful in the black dress that she was wearing, it wasn't one of the

dresses that girls wore to show off what they have, it was one that she wore so she could be respected. "I'm sorry, I'm so nervous and when I'm nervous,

well, I giggle."

"Nothing to be nervous about," I said and drove to Seattle. Sarah was a talker, I wasn't, so most of the ride all I said was 'mmm'. That's how the

date went, I'm not going to be a bore with the details, because really, there aren't any details. Except, now Sarah expects a second date, that ain't happening.

I'm not much. I'm Edward Cullen, I work in a coffee shop and I'm still hopelessly in love with someone who died 3 years ago. I need help, I need

something to change.

**A/N: Please review! Your love and support of my stories keep me writing! Next chapter will have both Edward and Bella, they won't meet just yet. **

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Bella

I'm here. I've arrived. I stepped off the bus, flung my bag over my shoulder, and began walking, I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know

what I was going to do, but I'm here. I'm finally in Forks, Washington, and the best thing about it is that I'm on my own, my mother isn't on my back to get

married in a month. Before I knew it, I was standing in an intersection, I looked down all the streets as I tried to find a hotel that I could stay at for a little bit.

"Are you lost?" I turned and saw a man with a baby face standing behind me, he was a little taller than me with pale blonde hair that was a little

spiked up.

"A little bit," I admitted with a shy smile as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Where's the nearest hotel?"

"Oh, I can walk you there. It's not far, maybe half a mile?" He took my suitcase and began walking straight. "So, you aren't from here are you?"

"Um... No. Can you tell me your name? I don't want to end up dead in a ditch or something."

He stopped walking and bent over with laughter. "I'm Mike Newton. Now, I don't want to end up dead in a ditch either, so who are you?"

"I'm Bella Swan. To answer your previous question, no, I'm not from here. I'm from LA."

"Oooh. California girl huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said then looked at my suitcase, I knew it was heavy and from the looks of it, Mike was getting tired of carrying it. "Ya know, I can

carry that."

"It's no problem. So, what did you come to the little town of Forks for?"

"I'm a writer. My mom was pressuring me into something and so I made a deal that I'd live on my own until May of 2014 to try and get something

published, if I failed then I would do what she wanted."

"You won't fail. Hey, I'll buy your book when it comes out, maybe get it signed by the author?" Mike joked moving the suitcase to his other hand.

"We'll see." I said with a smile, I didn't attempt anymore conversation because I wasn't all that great at conversation. Thankfully, I didn't have to talk

because we arrived at a place called 'Olympic Suites Inn.'

"Here it is. There's a cheaper place a little farther away if you don't have the money," Mike said, I think he secretly wanted me to choose that one so

he could walk with me longer.

I shook my head and smiled, "This is perfect. Thank you Mike." Renee had given me enough money to get my own place and live for almost two years,

I wonder if she believed that I could succeed.

"Okay. I'm gonna give you my number, just call me if you need anything or if you just want a tour of the town. I'm available all day, every day."

"Okay, thank you," before he could say anything else, I took my suitcase and went inside the building. At the front counter was a young woman with

shoulder length hair, she had bangs that was swept to one side of her face, her name tag said 'Sarah'.

"Hi, how can I help you?" Sarah asked looking up from her computer.

"I'd like a room."

"Of course! Why else would you be here? I'm so silly sometimes. How long would you like to stay?" Sarah asked trying her best to be serious.

"Oh, uh... 2 weeks is fine, if I need to extend it then I will," I said putting my suitcase down and waiting for her to ask for my money.

"Okay..." Sarah began typing things into the computer then looked at me, "It'll be 826 dollars for 2 weeks."

"Woah! He wasn't kidding, this place is expensive," I muttered pulling out my card.

"Do you still want it?" Sarah asked. "Please say yes, I'm close to being fired because people don't want to pay when I'm here."

"No worries, I do still want the room." That's when he walked in.

**A/N: Your love and support of my stories keep me writing! I know I said that I would have both of them in here, but I like the way I ended it, it changed when I forgot to save the work I had done. Please review!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING! It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I own a few of my own characters though. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Some people say that you know when you meet the one, that you'll have this feeling, and maybe I was the only one who felt it but I felt something when I saw

him. He was beautiful, he took my breath away with the way he held himself, he walked with such ease and grace. Those eyes! Don't get me started on those

eyes, they were incredible.

"Oh, Edward! Give me one second," Sarah said with a smile, my heart dropped in my stomach, they were together. "Alright, your room is on the bottom floor,

it's room 129. Here is the key to your room and Alec will take your bags to your room."

"Thank you," I said taking the key. "I can get my bags so it's fine."

"Okay, enjoy your stay in Forks!" Sarah called as I walked down the hall. Eavesdropping is bad, I know that, but I couldn't help but linger and listen to their

conversation, I had to if I even had a chance with him.

Edward

She was beautiful. The way her brown hair fell gracefully down her back, I never knew that someone so beautiful existed. Her voice was angelic as well, she

made me feel like I was walking on a cloud. I was sad to see her walking away to her room, but I knew which room she was in so after I talked to Sarah then I

would introduce myself to her.

"What did you need?" Sarah asked looking up at me, she had a beauty to her as well, but it didn't take my breath away like the woman that had been before

me a few seconds ago.

"Sarah, about our date... I think it's best if we end it now. You seem like a very sweet girl and all but I need to focus right now." Crap. She looks like she's going

to start crying... What do I do now?

"I understand..." Sarah said trying her best not to cry.

"Look, Sarah..."

"No, it's alright. I'm fine!" She said turning away and began typing away on the computer, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I have a job to do now.

The date was nice, but you're right. You need to focus, and besides... You're not my type."

"Okay, well, thank you for understanding." I said and walked out the door and into the fresh air.

Bella

I knew I shouldn't be happy that he was single. Especially since I didn't even know the guy, all I knew about him was that his name was Edward. When I got

my computer out, I looked up the meaning of the name Edward and found that it meant Rich Guard. I wrote it down in case I ever saw him again, it would be an

interesting way to get a conversation going with him.

Grabbing my purse, a notebook, and my computer I walked out of my room and back to the front desk. "Hi, Sarah, Where's the nearest cafe with internet

access?"

"Raindrop Cafe. Just go up the road and it'll be on your left," she said with a forced smile, I saw that tears brimmed her eyes, she must have really liked

Edward.

"Thank you," I said and turned to walk out, but something made me turn back around and say, "If you ever need to talk, or want to grab a bite to eat, you

know which room I'm in. I'm new here, so I don't have any friends yet."

"Thank you, I may take you up on that."

Raindrop Cafe was a cute little white building with a blue awning, it reminded me of a cloud. Was that the goal? I walked in and sat down at a corner table, I

liked being away from people when I was writing. I put my headphones in and went to another world, my own world.

I kept my eyes focused on the screen, I didn't even hear him come up until he coughed.

"Let me guess. You're a writer?" It was him. Edward, the man from the hotel that broke up with Sarah. He took my breath away, he was so handsome with his

green eyes and the way his bronze hair hung over his eyes slightly. He put a cup of coffee down in front of me, I looked at it and shook my head.

"How can you tell? Oh, and I didn't order that." I said pointing to the coffee, "I'm not a coffee drinker."

"Shame. And I could tell by your shirt," I looked down and saw that I was wearing a white shirt that said 'Please don't make me mock you in my novel.' "I

brought you a cup of coffee that you don't want so are you going to kill me in your novel?"

"If you leave now then you can still get away in time to escape the dinosaurs." He smiled at my sarcastic comment, I liked someone who understood my humor.

"I kinda like dinosaurs. I'm Edward," he put the tray that my coffee had been on under his arm and held his hand out, I took it and smiled.

"Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my shift ends at 5. If you're still here maybe we could grab a bite to eat and talk about how I should be killed in your book."

"Depends on if I'm still here," I said with a smile, he nodded and walked back to the counter but I saw him occasionaly glance over at me and try to not smile.

Since I saw him, I guess that I was guilty of watching him a little bit as well.

"Bella, there you are. That girl at the hotel said you were here but I couldn't find the stupid building." I looked up and saw Jacob standing in front of me, he

must have seen how outraged I was getting because the next thing that came out of his mouth was, "Look. I didn't follow you to pressure you into marriage

more, I followed you to get to know you without your mother hanging around us."

"Jacob, I came here to be by myself and write. I didn't come here for you to follow me and get to know me, now please leave."

"Is everything alright here?" Edward asked taking off his apron and looking at me.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Jacob said with a smirk, "Better get back to your job."

"I'm actually off. Bella, would you like something to eat?"

"Nothing thank you," Jake said sitting down. "Bella... Listen..."

"Jacob... Leave. Now." I said closing my computer and walking to Edward. "We can go somewhere else to eat. Where would you recommend?"

"Um... What do you like?"

"Now wait a-" Jacob started and I cut him off.

"Hamburgers are fine," I said looping my arm through his. "Let's go."

**A/N: Your love and support of my stories keep me writing! Please review!**

**FACEBOOK GROUP: Mrs. DamonS Fanfictions! Request to join, I'll post pictures and sneak peeks. Come join the party!**


End file.
